The invention relates to a cleaning agent, particularly for textiles. The presently used detergents for textiles contain polyphosphates. As a result, large polyphosphate quantities enter rivers, which constitutes a serious environmental protection problem. Therefore, for a considerable time, great efforts have been made to find suitable substitutes for polyphosphates. However, as yet, no satisfactory solution has been found.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to provide a treatment agent, particularly for textiles, or to make available an additive for such treatment agents, with the aim of reducing the polyphosphate content of conventional treatment agents or even to completely eliminate polyphosphates and other phosphorus compounds.